Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, and/or in process plants. A control system typically includes a central controller in communication with other components of the control system, for example, sensors, measurement devices, valves, etc. The central controller typically communicates with the other components via suitable network communications.
With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. Communication with Fieldbus devices is typically facilitated via a Foundation Fieldbus communications protocol. However, the Foundation Fieldbus protocol may be different than a protocol that facilitates communications between a central controller of the control system and other components of the control system, such as a workstation computer or other computer that serves as a human machine interface (HMI) for a control system. The existence of devices that utilize different protocols often leads to interconnectivity problems within the control system. Additionally, the use of different protocols may make it difficult for a HMI computer to read and write values to a Fieldbus device. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for facilitating communication with a Fieldbus device would be desirable.